ABSTRACT The Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) Survey, Recruitment, & Biospecimen Collection Shared Resource (SRBSR) was established in July 2011 as the Nontherapeutic Subject Registry (NTSR). Since the last review, the NTSR expanded to include survey research and data management services to complement existing services and was renamed the SRBSR. The SRBSR is co-led by a clinical investigator (Isaacs [Breast Cancer Program, BC]) and a health services researcher (Potosky [Cancer Prevention and Control Program, CPC]). The SRBSR provides investigators a comprehensive suite of services designed to meet their needs, from consultative services prior to study initiation through survey development and implementation, database programming, subject recruitment and tracking, biospecimen acquisition, data entry and data management. The SRBSR maintains and continuously updates a centralized, unified and efficient patient registry (Georgetown MedStar Research Registry [GMR2]) to facilitate subject recruitment and biospecimen acquisition. The majority of subjects currently enrolled in this patient registry have consented to have their samples retained for future studies (97%) and to be contacted about future studies for which they may be eligible (96%). The SRBSR serves the needs of investigators from various disciplines, including behavioral scientists, clinical and translational researchers, epidemiologists and basic scientists on the LCCC-DC campus, including recruitment of patients at MedStar Georgetown University Hospital (MGUH) and MedStar Washington Hospital Center (MWHC) and, recently, at the John Theurer Cancer Center (JTCC), LCCC?s campus in New Jersey. Since the last review, the SRBSR has enrolled 2,292 subjects to the GMR2 (686 subjects in 2017) and has triaged and enrolled 783 subjects into 32 investigator-initiated studies at LCCC from 01/2014 through 12/31/2017. During this time, the SRBSR collected 1,982 liquid (1,034 from GMR2) and 865 tissue biospecimens. To ensure synergy with other Shared Resources, the SRBSR, which collects biospecimens, works closely with the Histopathology & Tissue Shared Resource (HTSR) and the Tissue Culture & Biobanking Shared Resource (TCBSR), which process and store the biospecimens. The SRBSR assists investigators in designing and implementing surveys based on robust and reliable data collection platforms. It also validates, tracks and cleans datasets for analysis. In the past four years, the SRBSR has supported 54 peer-review-funded LCCC investigators from all four research programs (Breast Cancer [BC], Cancer Prevention and Control [CPC], Experimental Therapeutics [ET], and Molecular Oncology [MO]. The impact of the SRBSR is demonstrated in the 40 peer-reviewed publications using SRBSR resources in this funding period. Thus, the SRBSR supports and enables innovative, translational and population research at LCCC, making it an indispensable facility for the LCCC research community.